Always With Me
Always With Me (jap. Itsumo Nando Demo), das vom Verleiher Universum Anime als Immer und immer wieder übersetzt wurde, ist das Titellied des Films Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland von Hayao Miyazaki aus Studio Ghibli. ProduktionBonusmaterial aus dem Film. Verleiher ist Universum Anime. Während der Regisseur an seinem vorherigen Film Prinzessin Mononoke arbeitete, hörte er im Radio ein Lied von Youmi Kimura. Nachdem der Film in die Kinos gekommen war, schrieb er ihr einen Brief mit der Bitte, ein Lied für seinen nächsten Film zu kreieren. Sie und Wakako Kaku stimmten zu. Das Lied war bereits aufgenommen worden, jedoch wurde es wieder verworfen. Nicht, weil es Hayao Miyazaki nicht gefiel, sondern weil das vorgesehene Projekt Rin and the Chimney Painter abgelehnt wurde. Stattdessen stand der eingangs erwähnte Film in Produktion. Gegen Ende dieser Produktion hörte er sich das Lied nochmals an. Er stellte fest, dass es zum Filmende passte. So beschloss er, es als Schlusslied zu verwenden. Japanischer Text (Roumaji) Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi wo Sumaseru Ikiteiru Fushigi Shinde Iku Fushigi Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Oku de Itsumo Nando demo Yume wo Egakou Kanashimi no Kazu wo Iitsukusu yori Onaji Kuchibiru de Sotto Utaou Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo Wasure takunai Sasayaki wo Kiku Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no Ue nimo Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru Hajimari no Asa Shizuka na Mado Zero ni Naru Karada Mitasarete Yuke Umi no Kanata niwa Mou Sagasanai Kagayaku Mono wa Itsumo Koko ni Watashi no Naka ni Mitsukerareta Kara Deutsche Übersetzung Übersetzt von Benutzer:Panda-Nin am 12.12.2012. Irgendwo ruft mich eine Stimme, tief aus meinem Herzen Lass mich (immer) träumen, so dass der Traum mein Herz leitet So viele Tränen der Trauer, unzählige Gedanken und Gedanken Jenseits davon weiß ich, dass ich dich finden werde Jedes Mal fallen wir zu Boden, schauen hinauf zum blauen Himmel Wir sehen das Blaueoder: Wir werden ihrer bewusst, wie beim ersten Mal Der Weg ist lang und einsam und das Ende weit, fern der Sichtweite Ich kann mit diesen beiden Armen das Licht begrüßenoder: annehmen Zum Zeitpunkt des Abschiedes, stoppte mein Herz, ich spürte die Zärtlichkeit Mein stiller leerer Körper beginnt, auf das zu hören, was wirklich ist Wunder des Lebens, Wunder des Todes Wind, Stadt und Blumen, wir alle tanzen in Einheit Irgendwo ruft mich eine Stimme, tief aus meinem Herzen Bewahre deinen Traum, lass ihn nie zerbrechen Warum über all deine Trauer und Probleme sprechen Lass stattdessen dieselben Lippen für dich ein mildes Lied singen Die flüsternde Stimme, wir wollen sie nie vergessen In jeder kommenden Erinnerung sie dich leitet Wenn ein Spiegel zerbricht, klirrt Zersplitterndes zu Boden Kurze Einblicke des neuen Lebens spiegeln sich überall Fenster des Neuanfangs, Stille, neues Licht der Dämmerungoder: Anbruch Lass meinen stillen leeren Körper sich füllen und wiederbeleben Weder ist es nötig, draußen zu suchen noch [ ist es nötig], über die Meere zu segeln Weil es hier in mir schimmert, es ist gerade hier in mir Ich habe den Glanz gefunden, er ist immer bei mir Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen en:Always With Me Kategorie:Ending